


Tarnish

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Angels are pure beings who reside in their Sanctuary, only leaving to bless the City's inhabitants who are forbidden to speak to or touch the Angels. When Dean comes across a solitary Angel, he is entranced.





	Tarnish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Forbidden Fruit_ square of my [Trope Bingo Round 9](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/203194.html) card.

Dean watched awed as he swayed with the breeze, his movements showing off the pattern inked on his delicate ankles. Dean found himself as mesmerised by the contrast of blank ink against pale skin as he was by his black hair and blue, blue eyes. Eyes that were closed as if he was lost in a world of his own, something he could well believe given that he was alone in a secluded garden of the city. 

Dean wondered how he had managed to escape the watchful eye of every single one of the 20 members of the Crimson Guard who stood sentinel over his kind. The others like him were in the city's main square blessing those who came forward, surrounded by their Guardians.

The next week when the Angels came into the city, Dean raced to the secluded garden and waited, but he never showed. Disappointed he went to the main square and climbed up onto one of the buildings’ roofs to watch Them bless the desperate masses of the city. He spied him in between two of the older of his kind, he looked unhappy but attended to the elderly woman before diligently. It was the way the older Angels at his side seemed to keep a watchful eye on him as they worked that had Dean realise that they must have noticed his absence and admonished him, and were now keeping him close.

Wanting to see him smile, if only for a moment, Dean raced back to the secluded garden and picked one of the flowers which grew there in abundance. Hiding the flower in the sleeve of his tunic, he strode confidently along the line stopping besides the old women he was tending and greeted her as if he were his grandmother. The old women narrowed her eyes at him but did not say anything about his lie, not that he noticed because those blue eyes had turned on him. Holding the Angel's gaze, Dean knelt to place the canteen of water he had snatched from someone besides the old woman's foot and at the same time he placed the flower between the Angel's feet. Blue eyes widened and full lips curved up into the beginnings of a smile as a blush tinted his cheeks. Dean winked mischievously knowing he’d recognised the flower, and then he took off to avoid the Crimson Guardian that was closing in on them, spear raised in obvious threat.

It was many weeks later that Dean came upon him in the secluded garden again but this time he wasn't dancing, instead he sat on the fountain lip with a flower in his hand. Dean cleared his throat from where he stood in the shadows of a pillar, warmed through when he smiled at him and beckoned him closer.

“Aren't you going to get into trouble for sneaking away again?” Dean asked as he moved closer. His hair was tousled by the wind and Dean’s hands itched to reach out and smooth it, but it was forbidden for a commoner to touch an Angel as they would besmirch their purity. Wanting to smooth him hair was the tamest thought Dean had had concerning this particular Angel and if anybody knew, he'd be cast out of the city to make a life for himself in the dense forest which surrounded it. 

Blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he smiled up at him. “This is worth having my brothers watch me more closely for a few weeks.”

Dean had never heard an Angel speak before, was pretty certain it was another thing that was forbidden. His voice was velvety smooth and Dean found himself wanting to hear it again. It took a moment for him to comprehend his words and Dean grinned in understanding; his Dad hated that he always disappeared around the time the Angels made their way down from their Sanctuary but despite the punishment, which was more physical than his, he would do it every week because he got to see him.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” He said as he backed away, not wanting to encroach too long on his moments of peace.

“Wait,” He called out, grabbing Dean’s wrist. 

Dean stared down at where his hand wrapped around him for a moment before commonsense kicked in and he pulled away. “You shouldn't!”

He scoffed as he stood. “You actually believe that nonsense?.”

Dean stared at him wide eyed. “Then why do you wear gloves when you bless people?”

“Because it is hygienic.” The words were said matter of fact, as if it were something Dean should already know. 

Dean continued to stare at him and he watched Dean in return with amused blue eyes. When it became evident that Dean was not going to speak he sighed, his tone disappointed when he spoke. “I was rather hoping that you were different.”

Dean grabbed his wrist as he turned away from him, gentling his hold when he stopped. “I am different.”

He smiled at Dean as he moved his hand in his grip until their fingers were linked. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a read, I hope you enjoyed! ♥ Feedback would be loved.


End file.
